Death
by nosleepfrappuccinogirl97
Summary: Jade is depressed and no one can comfort her. No one. Bade.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello... This is a little story I came up with after reading Romeo and Juliet and Dear John. I was also inspired by the song, "Last Breath" by The Plain White T's. Anyway, please enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Last Breath belongs to The Plain White T's.**_

* * *

><p>This is a story of death. The death of Beck Oliver to be exact. If you're looking to read something light and fluffy, like a pancake, please read something else before the story officially begin. Oh, wait. It officially began when you read, "This," but it's not too late… This story is going to begin, NOW.<p>

_"And with my last breath I surrender to your attack._

_'Cause I would rather sacrifice my spine_

_if that would get you off my back._

_You're somewhere between the girl of my dreams_

_and the girl of my nightmares_

_(girl of my nightmares)._

_And it's not fair..."_

Jade sat on her bed crying. Crying won't bring her boyfriend back. Nope. Nothing will. No matter how many people she was set up with, they weren't Beck. Sure, the men all had something in common. They all had money. But Jade didn't want money. She wanted Beck. Though Beck wasn't rich, he had love. Now it was over. Beck had died for Jade.

A sniffling Jade tip-toed down the stairs at three in the morning. She went into the basement, where she had spent countless hours laughing with Beck. In the same room, an instrument of death was locked up in a cabinet underneath the sink. The instrument was placed in a black case, where it had been for the past nine years. The last time Jade had seen it was the last time she went hunting with her father. Ten years ago that night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you enjoy it? I have a chapter all good and ready to be posted... If you'd like more, please comment! (:<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay, so this is a new chapter... Thank you guys so much for the comments! They mean a lot to me! I tired to make my chapter longer this time..._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Beck was suffering. Suffering from life. Suffering from depression. Suffering from school. The only thing that kept him alive was his long-time best friend and current girlfriend, Jade West. Though Jade was the one who looked like had depression, it was Beck. Beck seemed like his life was worthless. For years now, he had been cutting. It was his only outlet to his constant suffering. The pain felt good. It was almost as good as how it felt to hold Jade in his arms. _Almost_.

"I am a worthless piece of scum… I am a worthless piece of scum… I am a worthless piece of scum…" Beck repeated to himself. He dragged the razor blade across his arm. He dragged it slowly, savoring every tingle of pain.

"Beck? Are you cutting yourself again?" Jade whispered, shocked. Beck turned around, only to find Jade standing there. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He dropped the blade and walked over to where she was standing. It was silent in Beck's RV. The only thing heard was the quiet ting of the razor blade as it hit the ground. They embraced each other. Beck's blood stained the side of Jade's shirt, but she didn't mind. She was wearing black, so it didn't show much. The couple just stood there, holding on to each other. That was when, Beck began to cry.

Jade didn't really know what to do. So she just rubbed her boyfriend's back, whispering things such as, "It's okay," "I'm not mad," and "Everything is going to be okay."

This meant a lot to Beck. These soothing words coming out of Jade's mouth certainly meant something, since she hardly ever said anything like that. Ever. Not even to Cat, who was her best friend.

That was when Jade heard Beck say something into her shirt.

"What?" Jade asked.

"I love you, Jade." Beck said.

"I love you too, Beck." Jade replied.

That was what happened six months before Beck died. After that day, life seemed to be brighter for Beck. He got rid of all his razor blades and he began to get help from therapy. Life could have never been better… Until one Wednesday, four months later.

What began a normal Wednesday, ended the life of one. Jade had a doctor's appointment that morning. Beck was nervous. For the past three weeks she had been nauseous and seemed to be more out of focus than before. Jade also seemed to gain a little weight. She seemed to be more tired and went home to take naps than to hang out with Beck. He was worried. What if she was pregnant? What if she had a terrible disease? He kept questioning himself over and over throughout Sikowitz's class.

"Hey Sikowitz… Sorry I'm late." Jade walked in while Beck was thinking. He smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile back. However, Beck could see in her eyes that something was bothering her.

After class, Beck caught up with Jade.

"Jade, are you okay?" Beck asked.

"Yeah…" Jade fibbed. Beck knew this was a lie, and gave her a suspicious look.

"Really? You don't look so good…" Beck said.

"I'm okay. Really. I need to go. I'll see you later." With that, she left him, dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway.

Questions kept swarming around in Beck's head throughout the rest of the day.

"What if Jade's pregnant? What am I going to tell mom and dad?" Beck kept asking himself over and over again. Before he could ask himself whether or not Jade's pregnant for the 900th time, school ended.

Beck walked out of his Honors Algebra class. He walked past the janitor's closet, only to hear muffled sounds of crying. He was 90% sure it was Jade, so he did the only logical thing he could think of at that moment. He called her. Only to hear her ringtone through the door. So he walked in.

"Jade… Why are you crying?" Beck asked, worried.

"Because I have feelings." Jade said coldly, as she started to walk out. Beck knew something was terribly wrong.

"You have to tell me, Jade." Beck said.

"I choose not to." Jade answered.

Beck knew what he had feared was true. She was pregnant.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you. Just wipe that horrified look off your face." Jade said.

Beck snapped out of his thoughts and dragged Jade to his car. To Jade, the ride over to Beck's RV was fast, but to Beck, it was probably the slowest 10 minutes of his life. They rode in silence. No one dared to say anything.

In Beck's RV, the two walked in holding hands. Jade with her usual scowl on her face, Beck with a nervous look. He was apprehensive about what was to come.

As soon as he shut the door, he said what was on his mind all day.

"Jade, I know you're… pregnant." Beck managed to choke out the last word without fainting.

"What? NO! I'm not, Mr. Jump-to-Conclusions." Jade answered. Beck sighed a sigh of relief. Jade sighed a sigh of impatience.

"I have congestive heart failure, and the doctor says I only have two months to live." Jade said, barely audible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please comment if you'd like more... I have another chapter fresh and ready to be posted. It answers how Beck dies. So, yeah. Please comment._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Here, I present you chapter 3._**

**_Thank you so much for all your comments and support! You are the best! I love you all!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and "Fade to Black" belongs to Metallica._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jade laid on her back in her backyard. Alone. She had been on the heart transplant list. There were plenty of people in front of her. It turned out, she had congestive heart failure longer than anyone noticed. Jade pulled out a fist full of grass and smirked in satisfaction. She was herself, no matter how sick she was. She didn't care, she was Jade West, not Tori Vega. She couldn't let a heart condition bring her down. She needed to be strong.

Beck hadn't cut since his vow with Jade. But the open scissors on his bed were so tempting. He had used them to cut a tag off of his new shirt. They just laid there, beckoning Beck to come and incise his now unwounded arms. Beck gave into his temptations, because before he could close his scissors, he found himself cutting his arms again.

Beck allowed the familiar sensation to take over his body. He smirked in satisfaction. Beck was upset that Jade only had a few weeks in front of her. Sure, he could get any girl he desired at Hollywood Arts, but they were not Jade. They were all the same. Jade was herself. A unique girl, and that's why he loved her.

That was when a thought came across his mind. Beck realized that during all these months he had pretended to be happy, he wasn't happy. He was happy with Jade, but he was afraid that someday they'd breakup and he'd be back with his old pattern once again. He felt as if his life had no happy ending. He wanted to show Jade that he loved her by giving her his heart. Literally, giving her his heart.

_What if my heart isn't a match? _The question rang in his head. However, this was a risk he was willing to take. He was willing to take the chance for Jade.

He proceeded to go on with his plan. He ignored the bleeding slits on his wrists and grabbed a rope from a cabinet. Then he took a piece of paper and began writing with a Sharpie.

_Jade- I want you to have my heart. Know that I'll love you... always._

_Mom & Dad- I'm sorry._

He dropped the note on his bed, and took the rope into his hands. The fibers felt rough against his hands.

_Life, it seems, will fade away_

_Drifting further every day_

_Getting lost within myself_

_Nothing matters, no one else_

Beck gulped. He stood on a step stool.

_I have lost the will to live_

_Simply nothing more to give_

_There is nothing more for me_

_Need the end to set me free_

He tied one end of the rope to the head of his shower.

_Things not what they used to be_

_Missing one inside of me_

_Deathly lost, this can't be real_

_Can't stand this hell I feel_

He tied the other end to his neck.

_Emptiness is filling me_

_To the point of agony_

_Growing darkness taking dawn_

_I was me, but now he's gone_

"I love you, Jade. I hope my heart will help you." Beck whispered. He knew Jade will barge into his RV in a few minutes. He didn't have much time left to do this.

_No one but me can save myself, but it's too late_

_Now I can't think, think why I should even try_

Beck looked at his watch. 4:57 P.M. He closed his eyes. He jumped off the stool and squirmed a bit. Until the suffocation got to him and he became unbelievably still.

_Yesterday seems as though it never existed_

_Death greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye, *Goodbye*_

As if on cue, Jade stomped into the lifeless RV at 5.

"Beck?" Jade asked.

That was when she noticed the note. She gasped and peered into the bathroom. Beck was there.

"Beck. Beck. Come on, Beck. This isn't funny dude…" Jade said frantically, shaking the body. "Beck." She said one more time before collapsing on to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, I hope I didn't disappoint you... I will post the final chapters of this story this weekend! I hope you liked this chapter though!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thank you so much for all of your support! This is just a quick chapter before the final chapter. Please enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jade woke up in the hospital. She thought she had last seen a dead Beck hanging by his neck in his bathroom.

"Oh, she's awake!" A perky nurse brought in a throng of people consisting of her dad, friends, Beck's parents, and doctors.

"Honey, your transplant was a success." the doctor told Jade with a smile. "Your blood type matched and your immune system reacted perfectly to the new heart. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, yeah, doc. Where's Beck?" Jade asked. She really didn't care, just as long as what she remembered wasn't true.

The doctor hesitated. Beck's mother ran out the door. Jade could hear her crying in the hallway. Beck's father was quick to follow.

"Beck committed suicide so that you can get a new heart. Your heart was Beck's." the doctor explained. Jade was speechless. No one had ever loved her enough to die for her. She went silent. She felt numb and alone. Jade felt a gust of wind blow from a nearby window. The wind just made her feel worse. She felt Beck's heart pound inside of her. Tori was talking to Cat about a show she saw on TV last night, while Jade was lost in her own world.

Jade listened to Beck's heart during an awkward silence caused by one of Cat's brother stories. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _What she had seen in Beck's RV was true, and she couldn't do anything to bring him back. Anything. What was done was done.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious._**

* * *

><p>"…So the prince and Sleeping Beauty fell in love and lived happily ever after." Jade read aloud. She made sure her voice wouldn't crack. She feigned a smile at the little children sitting around her.<p>

"Aunt Jade, did you ever fall in love?" Little Lillian Alice Shapiro asked.

"Hush, Lillian!" Jocelyn Vega-Harris scolded the little 4 year old who was beginning to have tears in her eyes.

Jade let out a little chuckle. Ever since Beck died, she had grown closer to Tori, André, and Robbie. Of course, her best friend had always been Cat, she found Tori not as bad as she had always thought of before. Now she was babysitting their children while the four of her friends went on a double date night.

"Well, that's a story for another day." Jade replied with a sad smile. She felt her heart beating. It had been 15 years since the transplant and doctors were urging her to get another. She watched as the little tots bounced about looking for more things to play with in the large living room Jade spent her days in. She had inherited the house after her father passed away and now she was a famous playwright. Though she began as an actress, she wrote a tragic love play, which was the start of her playwriting career. Of course, she made little cameos in movies here and there, but she was happy with her job. However, her life always felt empty. She had close friends, but she felt empty in her large house.

"Time for bed, guys." Jade said with a smirk.

"Aww… Ten more minutes?" Brody Shapiro asked with his puppy dog face.

"No." Jade replied sternly knowing that the ten minutes would drag on to 20 and eventually until their parents come to pick them up. She followed the children upstairs and tucked each of them in. When all three kids were tucked in, Jade went into her living and typed in her MacBook Pro, a new play she was writing. She picked up the book of baby names lying carelessly next to her and went through the book for character name ideas. She always wondered if she'd ever have children of her own. Preferably with Beck. She had always been fond of the name Jude, but Riley didn't sound half bad either. She looked at the purity ring placed on her left ring finger and sighed sadly. She'd imagined how nice it would look on the matching necklace she had with Beck. The same necklace he had on when he died.

The doorbell rang and she got up to open the door.

"Hey Jade!" Cat said cheerfully. "I hope you had fun babysitting."

"Oh yeah, they weren't any trouble at all. Come on in." Jade answered. Her friends all gathered in and walked down the stairs with their sleeping children in their arms.

"Thanks again." André and Tori said before walking out the door.

"Jade, we got you a date next Saturday! He's a famous ventriloquist!" Robbie said.

"Sounds like fun…" Jade said. Her voice with a hint of sarcasm. She closed the door behind the last couple as they walked out. Jade was once again alone. Alone in her house.

She figured she had nothing better to do, so she went up to her room and fell fast asleep. She dreamt of Beck. Beck. Beck. Beck. That was all she could think about. He was the inspiration for her plays. She felt as if she needed to keep his heart beating… Just for him.

That was when at precisely 2:34 A.M. Jade's eyelids abruptly opened. A salty tear rolled down on left cheek. Then another, and another. Pretty soon, she began to sob.

Jade sat on her bed crying. Crying won't bring her boyfriend back. Nope. Nothing will. No matter how many people she was set up with, they weren't Beck. Sure, the men all had something in common. They all had money. But Jade didn't want money. She wanted Beck. Though Beck wasn't rich, he had love. Now it was over. Beck had died for Jade.

A sniffling Jade tip-toed down the stairs at three in the morning. She went into the basement, where she had spent countless hours laughing with Beck. In the same room, an instrument of death was locked up in a cabinet underneath the sink. The instrument was placed in a black case, where it had been for the past nine years. The last time Jade had seen it was the last time she went hunting with her father. Ten years ago that night.

Nine years ago, she had no idea she would be using this instrument of death again. Her father was shot by a burglar in a jewelry store. He was there using her new stepmom a necklace, but instead his life was taken away. Ever since that night, she promised herself she'd never use a gun for any unnecessary reason.

She took the killing device in her hands and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Beck." She held the _Ithaca 37_ close to her heart._ Thump. Thump. Thump. _The pumping of blood, made her realize that she was supposed to die 15 years ago. She knew that if she continued to carry on living, she'd need another heart transplant and she'd suffer a spiraling depression. Already, she was on the constant verge of suicide. Maybe that was how Beck felt… Maybe the bubbling cauldron of teenage angst was too much for him but he loved Jade and he knew that giving his heart to her would be a win-win for the both of them.

She let the last of her thoughts float away from her and allowed her trembling hand to point the end of the gun towards herself. Then, she placed her index finger and pulled the trigger fiercely.

Jade gasped her last breath and whispered "Beck." The one syllable name that meant so much to her. To people it can mean brook or stream. To her, it was her one true love. His heart beat one last time in her chest before the body lay lifeless in the empty mansion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that wraps this story up... Thank you for reading! Please review what you thought. I'm very sorry if I disappointed you... (: BADE FOREVER<em>**


End file.
